


#NoBullying

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sans, Angry Undyne, Attempted Sexual Assult, Blood, Bone Breaking, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Feels, Female Reader, High School, Mostly the gang is upset, Reader Insert, Reader is friends with Skyler, Reader like games, Reader loves science, Sad Papyrus, Seriously I hated writing some of it because it hurts, Sorry Not Sorry, Understanding Skyler, Unnamed Reader, reader is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Got inspired by a challenge on Wattpad. But, I want to do a story not an announcement. So I wrote this.(Y/n) gets bullied all her life. From kindergarten to high school for various reasons. This time, it's because she is a monster sympathizer. She is the main target for bullies because she never fights back. Her parents told her to ignore them and eventually they'll stop. One day, it went to far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was a challenge on Wattpad that says that to enter, I have to write about 90 words about bullying. How to stop it, avoid it and all that stuff. But, I can't do that. So, to contribute my support to stop bullying, I wrote this. Also since it's Halloween. I'd thought it would be fitting to do this around a Halloween party at a school. Enjoy.

Autumn wind is blowing, howling in the silent air. Colourful leaves of various shades littered the ground, making a loud crunching noise if anyone steps on them. The air is freezing cold, bringing a haunting feeling with it. No sound could be heard. No movement could be seen. The trees are bare, leaves long fallen. (Y/n) walked through the thick forest of trees alone. She was alone with a medium sized box in her arms. She wore a thick purple hoodie with black jeans and dark blue sneakers. A dark blue scarf and matching gloves proved to an added protection to the cool temperature. Leaves crunching noisily under her shoes as she walked. She didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her every movement. She stopped and felt a chill run up her spine and turned around. She searched through the bare thicket for any movement but found none. Thinking it was her imagination, she shrugged it off and continued walking. Blueish greenish eyes narrowed between the trees.

She huffed and puffed after carrying the weight for a while. Her head snapped upwards when she heard some bushed rattling. She looked around warily but again found nothing. Feeling like she's being watched, she picked up her pace. The bushed shuffled and something ran out and fled to a tree. (Y/n) ran full speed. A black figure chased her. Feeling terrified, she ran as fast as she could. She weaved through the trees and jumped over logs as best as she could. The item is the box shook loudly signalling her presence to the figure. It was difficult to see where she was going with the box blocking most of her vision, it didn't take long for her to trip. She fell but managed to avoid landing on the box. She sat up and rubbed her arm. Suddenly, something rushed past her vision and she looked around frantically. The black figure zoomed past one tree to another in a blink of an eye. She drew her knees close and blindly searched the ground for a weapon. Her hand found a branch and she pointed it in front of herself, in hopes it would provide some sort of protection. It was too fast to be an animal. It was moving so fast she couldn't keep up. She tried to calm her breathing and focused. Maybe she could spot it before it could pounce.

Suddenly, it stopped. She couldn't see it or hear it. She looked around and strained her hearing. Nothing. No even a rustling of leaves. Had it left her alone? Did it lose interest? She breathed a sigh of relief and stood up shakily. She brushed the dirt of her clothes and jumped when she heard a twig snap. It sounded from behind her. She snapped her neck to looked behind her but saw no one. She sighed. Maybe it was just her imagination. She looked in front of her and she was met with a white face with bluish greenish eyes.

"FNAF."

(Y/n) screamed and leaped a foot in the air and fell back on her butt. "Fuck!" She yelped and rubbed her sore ass. She looked up to see the same face looking at her curiously, her head tilted to the side a bit. "What the hell Skyler?! Why did you do that?!" She yelled at her.

Skyler smiled. "I was wondering if saying FNAF would count as a jumpscare." She said innocently in a British ascent. She isn't really britsih, she just talks like that.

(Y/n) gawked at her then her words sank in. She looked at her with a deadpanned expression. "Did you really just said FNAF?"

She nodded. "You said FNAF in hopes that it would trigger a jumpscare from me?" (Y/n) asked, already knowing the answer.

Skyler nodded again. "You stalked me in the middle of the forest, almost scared me half to death, just to say that?"

"Technically we're a few feet away from the school field so it doesn't count as the middle of the forest but yeah."

"You have got to be kidding me." She groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead. She was esperate. How could she not? She was almost scared to death by her friend. And all she said was FNAF!

"You scared the crap out of me!!!" She exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure your pants are still clean."

"Oh for the love of stars! Okay, can you at least explain why is your face white?" She snapped.

Skyler looked surprised. "Oh! It is?" She touched her face and white power coated it. She looked away shyly and wiped her face. "Oh, heh, sorry. I was helping Paps bake and thought I could help you carry those decorations. You were taking a while."

"Yeah, it's because it's not easy carrying ten boxes across 15 meters back and forth on foot, alone." She deadpanned and flew her hand up in exasperation. "God you scared me half to death! Who goes around with their face all white while stalking their friend?! I honestly thought you were trying to kill me!"

"Hehe, so I should have said slenderman instead?"

"That's not what I said." She groaned and covered her eyes with her arm. She blinked when a hand was handed to her. "Aw c'mon. Don't be mad. Let's just call it trick or treat." Skyler smiled and despite being really annoyed, she couldn't help but smile also. Chuckling, she grabbed her hand and Skyler helped her up. Skyler chuckled in amusement. "So FNAF really is scary huh?"

"Please," (Y/n) rolled her eyes. "The only thing scary about that game is it's lore and shady backstory."

"Yeah, I'm sure Mattpat would agree."

"Hey, he got himself into that by saying that he would decode the franchise."

"Yeah. But you gotta admit his show is awesome."

"Totally." (Y/n) agreed. "Combining video games with real world logic is entertaining to watch. And we get to learn cool stuff in the process."

Skyler nodded, watching silently as (y/n) lifted the box in her arms. "Need help with that?" She offered.

(Y/n) shook her head. "Nah, I got this. Could use some company though."

"I can do that!" She exclaimed and they walked together through the woods. Now that the adrenaline wore off (y/n) could finally see what Skyler was wearing. She wore a black hoodie with black jeans and a white t-shirt. She wore dark blue sneakers with black fingerless gloves all covered with patches of white flour. Her black hair tied into a pony tail with a stripe of blue on her right side of her hair. Typical wear for her. No wonder all (y/n) could see was black.

After a few moments of walking the school can be seen. Well, the gym anyway. The building and its surroundings was decorated with many Halloween decorations such as cobwebs made by some monster spiders, black cut out cats, a few paper witches on the windows and walls. Bats, ghosts and candy apples hanging from the trees. The path was it up with lanterns, fake ghosts and pumpkins carved with scary faces. The lawn was covered in leaves but there are a few decorations here and there. Some had fire shaped lanterns that will low a soft blue and green light in the dark. A giant spider with smaller ones stood in front of the school. That was going to be lit up at night. Zombie hands and head scattered around with gravestones finished with some cobwebs for that extra scare.

(Y/n) whistled in amazement. "Wow, they really outdid themselves this year." She commented and Skyler nodded.

"Yup. We all helped each other out. Monsters and humans. Especially the spiders. They did a smashing good job on those webs."

"Maybe we could ask them to sit on those webs instead of paper spiders to give them a more realistic look?" (Y/n) grinned and Skyler laughed.

"Maybe but they might want to join the party tonight."

They went inside and the inside was even more beautiful. Black and orange balloons tied to the tables and chairs, curtain hanging from the ceiling with paper spiders on them coupled with cobwebs, jack-o-lanterns scattered everywhere, and fake skeletons hanging beside the doors. The table cloths are black with a spider web finish. But the best part was the food. Each table was filled with Halloween themed foods such as cauldrons filled with sugar skulls, pumpkins, bats, spiders and eyeballs. Small strawberries covered in white chocolate with three black dots look like ghosts made (y/n) mouth water. Hot dogs with ketchup look like severed fingers and blood. Cookies with cute brown or black spiders on top. A tray full of black chocolate flavored spiders. Cinnamon bus shaped like rats but still smelled delicious. And a punch bowl filled with red fizzy soda with a lychee that looked like eyeballs.

"Wow. This looks amazing!" (Y/n) said in awe. 

Skyler chuckled. "Yeah. This is amazing. Seeing what monsters and humans can do together is awesome all on its own."

"What's this?" (Y/n) asked pointing to some glasses filled with blue water. "That looks normal." She voiced her thoughts.

Skyler smiled. "Yeah, on its own. This is a lemonade that can glow in the dark. Mixed with ice, it will smoke and flame up for a few seconds. Grillby and I experimented on a few monster foods. This is what we came up with." Skyler shrugged.

"Cool. I can't wait to try it out." (Y/n) breathed.

"Well you just have to wait then."

(Y/n) and Skyler blinked at the new voice. They turned their head and saw Sans grinning at them, his shirt covered in edible glitter, powdered sugar and a swirl of black frosting on his skull. Skyler smiled and chuckled as she stood beside him.

"Hey sugar skull." She said playfully and wiping the frosting off his head. "You smell sweeter than usual. Did you eat the pantry or something?"

"What? No. Paps wanted me to help him with the spider cake but the bag got stuck and he tried to pound it in hopes of making it unstuck. It exploded and hit me. He wanted to add glitter to the witches cauldron to make it look like magic but slipped and it fell on me instead. Then Frisk came in and tried to snatch a quick snack. I stopped them but they found a bowl of powdered sugar and dunked me with it. Tori pulled them out of the kitchen. Sufficient to say, that term fits well given the circumstances." Sans chuckled and directed his attention to (y/n). "Anyway, that box goes to Asgore on stage. I'll just get this off your hands." He said and his eye activated. Cyan flames with yellow sparks bursts from his left eye socket and the box was lifted into the air in a cyan aura. (Y/n) stared at it in awe before the pun settled in. She stared at him with an annoyed expression.

"Really Sans?"

He chuckled while Skyler giggled. They really were made for each other. Sans makes bad puns and almost anything could make Skyler laugh. He walked off with the box floating behind him. They were left alone again.

"Welp, it's already 7pm and I think we have no other jobs to do so imma go home and change. I got something to try out." Skyler declared and stretched.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not going as a princess or a witch or even a skeleton?" (Y/n) sighed and she winked. 

"You'll see."

She sighed and gave up trying to guess what Skyler's going as. They walked out the gym together and the yard was already lit. The sun is setting and they parted ways. Skyler going left and waving her goodbye. (Y/n) sighed and walked to the right where her home was. She was about to pass the building when someone covered her mouth and pulled her behind. She was slammed into the wall and immediately began to flail. Someone held her wrist beside her head.

"Stop fucking moving you bitch!" A growled made her freeze in fear. In front of her stood three stocky boys. The one on the right had messy blonde hair with blue eyes. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans and a blue cap. The one and the left had auburn hair with brown eyes. He wore a green pull over hoodie with lack cargo shorts. The leader, the one holding her, had jet black hair combed up and held together with hair gel with green eyes. He wore a purple checkered button up shirt with black pants and had a scar over his right eye brow. 

Her eyes widened in fear and all the colour drained from her face. Her bullies. They have been plaguing her since she first enrolled in this school. They often humiliate her, harass her, beat her and gave her threats. She knew she couldn't fight back. They are from the football team and she had no chance facing against them.

The leader smirked. "That's it. Be silent you monster fucker. You see, me and my friends here got kicked from the team for 'bad behavior'. And guess who we got replaced with?" He asked and she couldn't answer. He growled and raised his hand and brought it down.

She snapped her head to the side. Her left cheek stung and shock and fear plastered on her face. He cupped her chin roughly and forced her to look at him. 

"Who do we got replaced with?" He growled dangerously. 

"I-I d-don't know." She whimpered.

"I'll tell you who. That fucking giant skeleton that you call a friend. Coach said it was better and nicer than us. It thinks it's better than us _humans._ He's obviously faking being nice and shit. The teach will give him an award tonight for being the best in sports and give him a spot up front. Could you believe that? Giving an award to that _monster?_ I mean, he's pathetic! I bet he can't even throw a ball well!" He snarled and the other two laughs while she shrunk in on herself. She felt insulted on behalf of her friend but she couldn't do anything.

"W-what does it h-have to do with me?" She boldly asked and he stared at her.

"Well, we want you to convince him to quit the team. Or better yet; tonight you will insult him in front of everyone when the teach gives him the award. Make him cry. If you don't..." He trailed off and punched her stomach. She bit down a cry and he threw her on the ground harshly. Her head scraped the ground and her head felt wet. He kicked her several times until she couldn't get up anymore.

He stared down at her with a satisfied grin when she coughed out blood. "Remember, if you don't do it, we'll do worse." He warned and they all left her trembling on the ground in pain. She breathed heavily through the nose, cringing in pain. She clutched her chest that throbbed in pain. She was sure she broke a rib. She got her bearings and stood up shakily and limped home. 

She managed to pull out her keys and opened the door. She waked inside and closed the door behind her with her foot. The car wasn't in the driveway which means her parents aren't home yet. She leaned against the door and took deep breaths. She limped towards the bathroom and stopped when she saw a piece of paper on the coffee table in front of the TV. She picked it up read aloud;

 

_Dear (y/n),_

_we are sorry we had to leave in a rush. We had a last minute meeting and will not_

_be home until late night. You are allowed to go to your school party and we are sorry_

_we couldn't escort you there._

 

_Love, your parents._

 

She sighed and crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. No wonder they're not here. Most likely they'll bring treat for her when they return home. Might as well get ready for the party. She limped to the bathroom and stripped away her bloody and dirty clothes. She turned the hot water on and steam filled the bathroom. She hissed when the water hit her head but ignored the sting as she thought about the threat. She couldn't do that to Papyrus. He is too nice. But, if she doesn't do this, she'll get hurt. But, Sans and the others would hate her. They will never forgive her for hurting Papyrus. She sighed painfully and turned off the water. Going to the mirror, she wiped the steam and looked at her reflection. A large bruise started to form on her cheek. There is also a small cut just below her hairline but stopped bleeding. Her wrist is scratched and slightly bleeding. Her stomach has several dark purple bruises. She touched one of the bruises, hissing at the slight sting. She wondered how would she hide this from her friends. Maybe she could act as if it's part of her costume. Maybe. It's worth a shot. She let out a puff of air and got changed. No use crying about it now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the gym, the aura was lively. Everyone, humans and monster, wore costumes. Some went as vampires, witches, zombies and more with bags on either their hands or back. Some were making their way to the gym while others took pictures and admiring the decor. They chatted with each other smiling and laughing. Humans and monsters interacting with each other without any ill intent, it was calming. The glow from lanterns and other decoration illuminated the dark path. The moon high in the sky casting a beautiful glow. Laughter filled the air. Everyone was having fun. (Y/n) stood nervously on the sidewalk. She went as a serial killer. Her dark purple dress were tattered and burned on the ends, fake blood splattered across it and her face had a fake cut on her right cheek with fake blood and blood on the corners of her mouth. Her arms had fake and real scratches and fake blood. Her (h/c) hair was tied into a very messy bun. She was afraid her costume didn't hide her bruise and cut well. She was also afraid her bullies found her and beat her up again.

' _No, that's ridiculous! '_ She scolded herself. ' _They're not that dumb to try and hurt me in front of everyone, much less with teachers around.'_ She reasoned and had the look of Determination on her face and took deep breaths. She sighed after calming down and went inside. 

Inside was more lively. Music blasted through the speakers playing various songs from scary to remixes. Nabstablook and Mettaton was manning the sound with the ghost playing the music. It made sense. The track playing right now is from his album. Gotta give credit to the specter. He is good with music. She looked around for her friends, scanning through the sea of pupils. She was starting to worry that they didn't came.

"Hey (y/n)!" She jumped and spun around to see Skyler waving at her. The gang right behind her. Sans wore a white shirt which has a long cut in them middle with fake blood staining it. His skull had a large hole on it with fake blood around the cracks and from his mouth. Papyrus wore vampire costume with large fangs. Toriel went as a devil with her horns painted red. She wore a red dress with small fangs. Frisk and Alphys are dressed mummies. Faded yellow bandages wrapped around their body, almost covering them completely. Undyne wore her armor with a spear in her hand. Skyler wore her usual wear but this time her dark blue shirt had three deep cuts on it and her jacket, jeans and shoes are all tattered, ripped, burned and had many cuts. She had sharp bloodied fangs in her mouth and her eyes are red with bloody tears. Her whole body was covered in cuts that leaked blood and dark bruises and burn marks. On her belt was a holster with what looks like a blue gun, the handle covered in blood.

"Whoa! Sans! Are you alright?!" (Y/n) asked concerned.

"What? Yeah I'm fine, why?" He asked confused.

"Your skull! It has a giant hole!" She exclaimed pointing to the gaping hole on his skull.

"Oh that! Nah, it's just some realistic 3D painting Skyler did." He knocked on the hole and to her amazement, it didn't go through. Like the hole isn't there.

"Wow, that is very realistic." She commented, amazed. She turned her attention to Skyler with a bewildered look. "And I'm confused. What are you suppose to be? You look like you just got in a fight with the terminator or something."

Skyler laughed and shook her head. "No, well, slightly true. I was going as a demon like sonic EXE, hence the bloody eyes but trouble popped up in the city and I had to take care of it before I could finish my costume. Had no time to change and I just popped here. Won the fight though." She shrugged and shoved her hands in her pockets in a lazy manner while (y/n) stared at her with wide eyes and a slacking jaw. "So... I'm a serial killer demon now. Not what I planned but it's a costume."

"What?!!!" (Y/n) yelled at her in shock. "Those are real?!! You-! Oh stars! You're hurt!!!" She exclaimed in concern and surprise.

"Nah, I don't feel it anymore. Besides I could just heal right now but I'm keeping these, just for the night." She shrugged and (y/n) looked at her with an 'are you kidding' look.

"You are literally hurt you dummy!!!" She yelled but not loud enough to attract attention. "I know you can barely feel pain but you're still bleeding! What if they got infected?!" She looked at Sans. "You're just letting her run around like this?!" She gestures to her and he shrugs.

"Can't really say no to her." He said and she stares at him in disbelief. "Unbelievable!!!" She cried out with her hands raised in exasperation.

"Look," She started and raised her hands in a friendly manner. "-if I feel any kind pain, I'll immediately heal up. No hesitation." Skyler promised and she stares at her with narrowed eyes. She raised her finger and jabs her chest.

"No hesitation. Heal immediately. No complaints."

"Yes. Promise." She smiled nervously and (Y/n) stared into her eyes intently before baking off.

"WELL INTRODUCTIONS ASIDE, LET US EAT MY SPECIAL HALLOWEEN TREATS THAT WE MADE!"Papyrus exclaims and Sans grins at him.

"Alright, don't go too far _vampirus._ " He grinned at the sour look on his brother.

"THAT'S IT! NO TREATS FOR YOU BROTHER! I'LL ONLY GIVE THE HUMANS! NYEHEHE!" Papyrus exclaims triumphantly.

"Yeah Sans. I win. I will get the most candies since my pumpkin is more _Halloween-side_." Skyler grins just like Sans and Papyrus' eyes bulged comically out of his sockets. The couple tried to hold back their giggles at his disbelief look. (Y/n) rolled her eyes at their mischievous antics.

Papyrus threw his hand up and ran to the tables, yelling at them as he stomped away. "NEVERMIND!!! I AM LEAVING YOU TWO ALONE!!! I WILL NOT ENDURE ANYMORE OF YOUR HORRIFIC PUNS!!! NOT TODAY!!!" He exclaims angrily and they laughed heartily, unable to hold back anymore. They loved to do that just to see his reaction. Yup, they are like peas in a pod.

"Yes," Toriel giggles quietly with Frisk. "I also must attend to the other teachers. Frisk follow me." Toriel said and pulled Frisk away. They calmed their laughter to watched them leave.

"So that leaves a skeleton, a serial killer and a ripped up demon alone. So what now?" Skyler asked and they looked at each other.

"Wanna play games while we eat those snacks?" (Y/n) proposed and they nodded in agreement.

The rest of the night was filled with laughing, games, food and pranking others. Things were uneventful. Sans made a large bone to whack a spider pinata. He cheated with magic but no one minded when they got it open and candy fell out. Everyone was fighting for it so they left them alone. Skyler kept putting snacks or other things on their heads. More than once (y/n) had a fake spider on her head and even a small candy pumpkin, that she ate happily. She tried the lemonade and it did smoked and flamed when she added ice. When it was completely gone, she drank it. It tasted like carbonated lemonade and magic that sparked on her tongue. They joked and laughed about the weirdest things. Told stories about past Halloweens and funny moments in them. Well, except Skyler. She only had three Halloweens in her whole life. (Y/n) felt safe and almost forgot all about their threat. She just wished she didn't have to actually do it.

They are currently at the table eating the various foods available. Sans stuffed his mouth full of finger hot dogs with plenty of blood leaving (y/n) and Skyler alone. After a moment of silence, Skyler broke it. "Hey (y/n)?" she asked and she hummed in acknowledgement. "We're friends right?" She asked and (y/n) stared at her confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you look hurt." she said concerned.

"She felt her heart drop. "Uh, yeah. I'm suppose to look hurt remember? It's a-"

"No. You were limping when we came here." She pointed out. "I've been hurt many times and I know that look. What's wrong?" She asked seriously and (y/n) sweated nervously.

"I-I-It's nothing! I just fell on the sidewalk while I was walking home! N-no big d-deal!" she bluffed but Skyler didn't look convinced. She knew that she could never hide an injury from her. She was the one who patched her up most of the time. 

"And why did you fell? I am the clumsy one. I have never seen you trip on your own two feet before. So why?" she pushed on and she got cold feet.

"Okay," she sighed. "I felt like I was being stalked and I was afraid so I ran home. I didn't notice a crack and fell." She lied through her teeth. It was mostly the truth. She was being stalked and she did ran home.

Skyler studied her face for a moment before sighing. "Okay, just be more careful. I don't want you to get hurt. If you find yourself in a tight situation, bluff your way out. Buy some time and I'll be there. Promise me you'll do that?" She advised and she felt a bit relived.

"Promise." (Y/n) said and she smiled.

The music stopped and the teacher is on stage. She was dressed as a witch. Everyone quited down as she spoke. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Good. Ahem, Happy Halloween students!" Cheers echoed through the gym. Everyone gathered in the middle to hear the teacher better. "Alright we have a few announcements to make. First off I would like to thank everyone who helped make today special. The decor, foods and others are amazing so thank you! I also want to give an award to one of our students for being top in almost everything and helping out the majority of the decorations and making all these delicious foods. He's our new star quarterback! Papyrus!" The teacher called and cheers erupted from the crowd. Everyone loved Papyrus. Who wouldn't? Papyrus gasped and made his way through the crowd. The gang cheered the loudest for their friend. Sans held a proud smile on his face while the rest had the same look only coupled with excitement and happiness. Papyrus walked on stage with a shy but bright smile, orange dusting his cheekbones. The teacher congratulates him and gives him a medal. She gently placed it around his neck. Papyrus looked taken back but grateful. The teacher gave him the mike and he was in cloud nine. 

"W-WOWIE. I-I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN. BUT THIS WAS TO BE EXPECTED! AFTER ALL I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" The crowd agrees with him but (y/n) spotted a few disgusted looks on a few humans. One of them was her bully. He wore as a vampire which was fitting since in that instant, her blood ran cold. "BUT, I WOULD NEVER HAD GOTTEN THIS FAR IF IT WASN'T FOR MY BROTHER AND MY FRIENDS!! THEY GAVE ME SUPPORT AND AND STUCK WITH ME THROUGH EVERYTHING. EVEN IF MY BROTHER AND HIS GIRLFRIEND ALWAYS PATRONIZE ME WITH THEIR PUNS, I STILL LOVE THEM! THIS SCHOOL HAS TRULY TAUGHT ME A LOT! AND I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR BEING MY FRIEND! YOU ARE TRULY ARE AS GREAT AS ME! MAYBE-NO, YOU ARE GREATER THAN ME!!! THANK YOU!!!" Papyrus thanked and they were moved by his words. The crowd cheered louder for him when he said that. Papyrus always had this certain charm to him. But (y/n) had barely heard his words. She was frozen, watching as her bully smirked at his friends and she felt her heart drop. She knew they wouldn't let her off that easily.

"Yo teach! Why don't we ask (y/n) to say a few words to her  _friend?!_ " He called and everyone's attention was on him, even the teachers. All the colour drained from her face and she felt cold. They would never let her off that easy. She knew they wouldn't but she hoped. Her hope was crushed. "I'm sure she would love to say something about her friend!" He said sarcastically but with a smirk. Suddenly all the attention was directed on her and she shook in place. Frozen, terrified and helpless.

"Oh, that is a wonderful idea! Come on up (y/n)! Let's all hear what you have to say!" The teacher greeted and everyone agreed but she couldn't move. She couldn't breath. She didn't want to do this. But, she can't do anything. She is trapped between a rock and a hard place. She was nine kinds of fucked.

Skyler, who was between her and Sans, noticed her place face and looked at her with concern. "Hey, you okay?" she asked and (y/n) snapped her attention on her while everyone waited anxiously. "You don't have to go up there. It's alright. No one is forcing you." She said softly with a smile but as much as she wanted to agree, she can't. Someone is forcing her. She has no choice. She can't escape.

"I-I-It's okay. I-I'll go up." she said shakily and carefully made her way up on stage. She walked to them while anxiously glancing at the crowd. They all stared at her and she felt nauseous. She hated this. She didn't want this. She want's to run away but she can't. She saw her friends among the crowd looking at her, smiling in encouragement but she felt even worse. She knew they will never trust her again. They will never forgive her. They will hate her. Sans and Undyne will probably give her a bad time. Papyrus would be heartbroken and hurt, he will most likely hate her too. Alphys, Toriel and Frisk would be upset and disappointed at her. And Skyler, she would probably make sure she would never let her get close to them, not even letting her look at them. She'll lose all of her friends. Her only friends. She wanted to cry but she held it in.

Papyrus gave her the microphone and she held in shakily. She glances at him which he returns with a bright smile. Oh god, she really didn't want to do this. She felt horrible. She wanted to jump off stage right now if he wasn't frozen. Her heart was in her mouth and her whole body felt cold. She was terrified. 

"Go ahead, tell us what you want to say." The teacher urged her softly and she glances at the crowd again. She spots her bully on the side smirking at her and punching his hand as a warning. She hated this. She just wished that they would go easy on her. She lowered her head to the ground to hide her face.

"I-I... I don't think you deserve the award." She said and the crowd gasped and went silent on shock. Everyone, including the teachers were shocked.

"W-WHAT...?" Papyrus asked confused and she looked away, crying. Tears slipping down her face and onto the floor but no one noticed.

"I don't think you are the greatest." she said lowly and in the corner of her eye, she could see Undyne and Sans looking enraged. They were held down by a pink aura and Skyler wrapped a bandage over Sans' skull, completely covering it. She knew she did that to prevent him from killing her. Undyne was being muffled by a sandwich, most likely shoved into her mouth by Skyler. Everyone was silent. You could hear a pin drop. She cried silently, head still lowered in shame and regret. She could see her bully smiling at her. Her Soul broke and she managed to spare one more glance at the crowd. Beyond the shocked looks from everyone, Skyler stared at her looking confused. Confused and shocked but later replaced with realization and an encouraging smile. Now (y/n) was shocked. Why? She had assumed she would hate her. She had convinced herself that she would hate her. So why?

_"If you find yourself in a tight situation, bluff you way out. I'll be there."_

Her words echoed in her mind and now she realized, she can escape! She does have a choice. Skyler didn't just mean bluffing your way out of an attack. She mean't talking your way out of any situation. Buy some time. Wait for her. She will always be there to help her. To protect her. (Y/n) took a deep breath and spoke again.

"You are not great...

...

You are FANTASTIC!" She exclaims and now they looked at her confused and still shocked, now from her outburst. She raised her head and looked into his eyes with a determined gaze and a bright smile.

"You are fantastic Papyrus! You are kind, brave, clever and strong! You don't deserve that reward, you deserve better! Who else could be like you!? You help others without expecting a reward and you truly love what you do! You're original, cool and overall just a great person, no, a fantastic person!!!" She exclaims loudly, determined to fix her mistake. Papyrus stares at her in shock which turned into joy when her words registered in his mind. "You don't let anyone walk over you even when you're kind. You're always there to help anyone, be it monster or human! You always believe anyone can change if they just try and I admire that about you! From the very beginning, you were nothing but kind, caring, helpful and always there when I needed you! I have never seen anyone like you in my whole life!" She let her tears fall, not caring and spoke her mind. Letting all her emotions out. "I've always wanted to be like you. To be brave. To be cool. To not let anyone push me around and use me like a punching bag. To me, you deserve more than just a piece of metal. You are an inspiration Papyrus... To me. To Sans. To everyone. And I'm sure they all agree with me." She finished off and everyone let out roars of cheers and agreement. She looked at the crowd as they cheered loudly. Sans, who finally got out from the bandages, stared at her in shock. Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Toriel, everyone stared at her before smiling.  Skyler stared at her proudly, knowingly. She could also see her bullies looking at her enraged but she didn't care. Papyrus let out tears of joy and rushed at her to give a bone crushing hug.

"THANK YOU (Y/N)!!! YOU ARE ALSO FANTASTIC!!!" He cried and she hugged her back.

The teacher grabbed the microphone and let out a cough. "Well, that was unexpected. Thank you (y/n) for you kind words. Your words held so much emotion and truth to it that everyone found moving. Thank you." The teacher said and they walked off the stage. (Y/n) trembled and wiped her tears but smiled brightly. Once she was got her bearings, she was pulled into another hug. This one from Undyne.

"Wow punk! Didn't know you had it in ya!!! Thanks!!!" She yelled and (y/n) smiled painfully.

"Thanks....can't breathe..." She wheezed and Undyne finally let her go. Sans walked up to her after she caught her breath.

"Hey, um... Thanks. For saying those stuff about my bro. I owe ya." He said lazily and an arm slung around his neck making him grunt.

"Mostly because he tried to kill you." Skyler said teasingly, grinning at the blushing skeleton. She leaned on him and stared at (y/n) with grateful eyes. "Thanks. You really pulled through."

(Y/n) smiled and flushed under the looks of her friends. "Yeah, thanks. Now what are we waiting for?! It's Halloween!" She exclaimed excitedly and everyone laughs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night was uneventful. They ate and laughed and danced. Generally having a good time. She hadn't seen her bullies ever since the speech. It didn't matter. They are having fun. Skyler managed to put a pumpkin on Sans' head and posed a picture. Kinda fits him to be honest. Especially when he activates his eye and the pumpkin glows an eerie blue. After all that, they were tired and happy.

"Alright, time to head home." Sans yawned tiredly and waved them goodbye. Soon, they all went home. (Y/n) was the last to leave after her friends. She walked around the building and once again got pulled and slammed onto the wall. Harder this time. A hand on her throat made her eyes dilate in fear.

"We warned you. Do as we say and you won't get hurt." He growled lowly and she managed to glare at him. It was only him this time.

"You would have hurt me anyways!" She yelled only to yelp when he punched her face.

"Shut up you bitch!" He punched her again and this time she bit her lip. "You and your love for those beasts! You would rather betray your own kind?! You really are a monster fucker!!" He kept punching and kicking her. She couldn't scream with the hand on her throat. Blood dripped from her lip and nose. Her ribs hurt, most likely broken again. He growled but stopped when a thought came and he smirked.

"Well, maybe there is a way to fix you. It's not to late to save you from being a monster fucker." He traced her jaw with his finger and her eyes widened. "Once I've taken you, you'll learn you place. You won't lose your virginity to a monster." he purred and she struggled.

"No! No!!! Get away from me!!!" she screamed and he punched her again. He slammed her against the wall multiple times until the back of her neck dripped blood.

"Shut the fuck up! Everyone has gone home. No one will hear you. No one will save you." He gripped her dress and proceeded to pull it up to expose her thighs. She couldn't fight back. Her head was pounding and everything hurts. Yet she still held on to hope.

"Which means no one will disturb our fun~" He smirked and bit her leaned in close to her face. He tilted her head to look at him. "It's just you and me."

"Think again pal!"

He turned around only to be hit with a punch in the face. He fell down hard and clutched his nose which is bleeding. His nose was crocked and broken. He turned around to lunge at the person who hit him only to be met with Skyler's hard, furious glare. (Y/n), dazed and hurt, being shielded behind her. She looked at her with wide eyes the turned to glared at him with a low growl. He paled. She smirked, showing off her sharp canines (real by the way), her eye twitched in suppressed anger.

"I knew those bruises and cuts were real. And new." She punched her hand and strode slowly towards him as he backed away in fear. "I knew she would never say such things to Papyrus. She's too kind. Which means she was forced. And boy was I ready to pummel anyone who dares harm my friend. Bullies like you don't deserve mercy. In fact, I'm gonna show you a bad time." She purred and her eyes flamed up a dark pink colour. He backed away in fear. "And we're gonna have lots, and lots of fun~!" She snarled.

He shrunk himself in fear. She fights criminals for a living. Sometimes armed. She also has magic, powerful magic. He shook but glared weakly at her. "Y-you can't touch me! We're in school grounds which means you'll be excelled if you hurt me!" he yelled weakly, seemingly hopeful and confident.

"Then I guess I'll see you in the principals office."

He turned around to see Toriel with Sans, Undyne and Papyrus behind her, all looking enraged. Undyne already having a blue spear in her hand. Both Sans and Papyrus' eyes are activated, glowing with magic.

"You didn't think I'm stupid enough to  _not_ tell the teacher?" Skyler asked, grinning down at his terrified face. "I think Toriel can take it from here." She said and moved towards (y/n).

She knelled down in front of her looking concerned. "Hey, can you hear me?" she asked and she looked at her with a smile.

"Heh, t-took ya long enough." she smiled and flinched at the pain. She hissed through her teeth and leaned back against the wall.

"Heh, sorry. Had to drag Tori." She said and let her hands glow a soft pink and healed her. She sighed at the cool feeling of her magic.

"It's okay. We got you. It's over. He won't hurt you ever again." She soothed her and (y/n) relaxed.

She is free. No more living in fear. No more looking over her shoulder. She's not trapped anymore. Her bully is gone.

She laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Skyler asked, still healing her.

"So, do we wanna spread #NoBullying?" She asked and Skyler couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yeah, #NoBulying."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was late. Got distracted. Happy HALLOWEEN!! No more bullying!!! Let me know what you think!


End file.
